1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to four-wheel drive vehicles, and more specifically to a four-wheel drive vehicle that transmits engine power to front and rear wheels through a belt type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known four-wheel drive vehicle that transmits engine power through a belt type continuously variable transmission. The four-wheel drive vehicle disclosed by JP H10-297294 A is provided with a belt type continuously variable transmission at an end of a crankshaft.
In the four-wheel drive vehicle disclosed by JP H10-297294 A, a centrifugal clutch is provided between a crank web and the belt type continuously variable transmission. The drive shaft is arranged to pass under the centrifugal clutch. The centrifugal clutch is a relatively large component in a transmission unit. In the four-wheel drive vehicle disclosed by JP H10-297294 A, the drive shaft is arranged apart from and under the crankshaft. As the distance between the drive shaft and the crankshaft increases, the size of the transmission unit increases.
In the four-wheel drive vehicle, a seat is provided above the engine and the transmission unit. When the size of the transmission unit increases, the space for the driver's seat is reduced in a four-wheel drive vehicle such as an SSV (Side by Side Vehicle).